Finding Again: The Revamp
by Andrew Smithers
Summary: Something has happened to Artemis, and almost everybody believes him dead. However, Holly knows better. Will she find a way to rescue the man she loves? This is the revamp of my first ever fanfic with the same title. Set after Atlantis Complex/ beginning of TLG. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid


**(A/N: So I posted this story on Wattpad and not a whole lot of people have seen it, so I decided to post it here. This is the revamp of my original story, Finding Again, that you can find on my profile.**

**The main thing I'm revamping is the grammar and sentence structure, but I will change the plotline _just_ _a little._**

**Enjoy!)**

Artemis Fowl awoke with a start in his bed. He was instantly disappointed, as he had been having a wonderful dream involving a certain elf, and a very high-end restaurant.

His disappointment evaporated into annoyance as he saw the giant man standing next to his bed. Artemis couldn't see his face in the darkness, but assumed it to be Butler, his faithful bodyguard.

"Butler, you ought to know not to disturb me while I'm sleeping," Artemis chided, suppressing a yawn, "I've had a very stressful few weeks, what with Orion and all."

Butler didn't respond, instead pulling out a small knife. Artemis watched in horror as some liquid dripped off the end. Probably poison or sedative.

"You're not Butler..." he murmured.

The man Artemis had previously assumed to be his bodyguard wordlessly pressed the tip of the knife to Artemis' neck, puncturing a vein. He instantly felt the sedative work it's way into his bloodstream, but he had enough energy for one more shout.

"BUTLER!"

Barely ten seconds later, Artemis' door slammed open. Through half-slitted eyes, Artemis saw the man raise a gun and shoot it straight between Butler's eyes.

Or, that's where the bullet would have gone, if Butler hadn't had the instincts of a panther. As it was, the bullet clipped the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

The would-be-murderer still did not speak as he hauled Artemis' limp form out of the room.

Meanwhile, Foaly was in a panic. He had seen the whole thing and was furiously scrambling to gather all the data he could. Where the man had come from and where he was going, specifically.

But try as he might, Foaly could not find the kidnapper, or the kidnappee. Once they were out of sight of the front door, they both seemed to have... disappeared.

Foaly decided that he would call Holly, and see if she could help.

00

"He's _what_?"

Holly sank onto her futon, disbelief plastered on her face, and all over her mind.

_Artemis... kidnapped? How is this possible?_

"Do you know where he is?" she asked, fishing for possibilities.

"I was hoping you'd know. As soon as he left the property, they both dropped off all my filters. And before you ask, I did scan for air pockets. There were none."

Holly put her head in her hands. "This is not good."

00

Butler awoke on Artemis' floor with a searing pain in his temple. He remembered getting shot, and Artemis was gone.

Artemis was gone.

Butler groaned and stood up. He uncapped a small capsule of Fairy magic and held it to the wound. Several seconds later, the pain disappeared.

These capsules of magic had been originally designed by Artemis as a thank-you to the People in general, but mostly those who had helped him get over his Atlantis Complex.

He'd had No.1 fill the capsules full of healing magic in Haven, and whenever somebody ran out of magic, he or she, but mostly she, as the _she _in question was notorious for always being low on magic, could heal an injury without having to wait to perform the Ritual. Artemis had taken (with the LEP's consent) several dozen of these and supplied them to Butler, should he ever need to use them.

Anyway...

Butler knew that he only had minutes before Artemis and his captor were gone. He'd checked his watch and concluded that he'd only been out for about thirty seconds.

But thirty seconds is a lot of time for someone to get away, especially when nobody knows they're there.

The first thing Butler did was check the cameras for any person identification or vehicles. He was equally stumped as Foaly had been to see that Artemis had just disappeared. That meant that this kidnapper had Fairy technology, and judging from a quick call to Foaly, the best he'd ever seen. There was no way to track Artemis down. Even the tracker embedded in Artemis' neck that he had personally requested was no longer giving out a signal. That meant one of two things. Something was blocking the signal, or there was no electricity left in Artemis' brain to power it.

Butler would have to logically rule out that option, because the kidnapper, whoever they were, would likely hold Artemis for ransom, or else they would have just killed him in his room.

00

Butler was prowling around the grounds when the LEP showed up. He wouldn't have known they were there if he hadn't just put on a pair of goggles with an anti-shield filter.

They were still in the sky, so he waved them down to where he was.

Holly was the first out, followed by Foaly, Trouble Kelp and the rest.

"What have you found?" Holly asked, not bothering with customaries.

Butler sighed. "Nothing so far. As soon as he left the grounds, he just -"

"Disappeared, we know. We're all confused too." Foaly said.

They were all thinking the same thing.

_Where is he?_

**-Fourteen days later-**

Artemis woke in a dark, padded cell in the middle of who-knows-where. He began his customary string of threats for his captor, but before he got through the first one, two large, burly men opened the reinforced steel door and grabbed him by the arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Artemis demanded. His only response was a smack on the ear from the larger one. Artemis recognized him as the one who had broken into his room.

The other one spoke, his voice low and gravelly. "Don't speak again, unless you want Mistress Ko-"

He abruptly stopped talking because Artemis' captor, we'll call him Ape One, smashed a fist into his head. When Ape Two recovered, he said, "Right. Rule one: No talking unless spoken to. Rule two: No using the Mistress's name when you do talk."

Artemis nodded. His arms were beginning to hurt from being held in these vice grips.

It was then that Artemis noticed the logo on every branching hallway.

Koboi Labs.

Artemis internally groaned. Her again? When was this ever going to stop?

Ape One stopped and opened a door, dragging Artemis inside. Seated on a swivel chair was an inhumanly small figure that Artemis knew all too well, and wanted desperately to get away from.

"Artemis Fowl, at last." said Opal Koboi.

"Opal Koboi," Artemis spat, earning him a slap from Ape One. "I should've known this was you. You've had something against me since I was twelve."

"Ten, actually. And before you get your hopes up, nobody's coming to rescue you. They don't even know where you are! I removed the tracker in your neck, so they probably think you're dead too." Opal was delighted, as she usually was when something was terribly wrong.

"Why would I need anybody to rescue me? I've escaped you before, I can do it again."

Opal dismissed the two men with a wave of her hand. "There's no escaping this time, Fowl, because I'm going to make you forget everything you've ever known about us."

**(Well, well, WELL! What a good start to this story.**

**5 reviews gets you another chapter!)**


End file.
